Sobre o Amor (Em Um Pedaço de Pepperoni)
by Ikathy
Summary: 30cookies. Quer existisse ou não algo divino que governava o universo e estava além da compreensão humana, o cosmos tinha, inegavelmente, um tremendo senso de humor. NejiTenten
**Sobre o Amor**

 **(Em Uma Rodela de Pepperoni)**

Por muito tempo, Neji buscou uma frase que definisse exatamente o que é amor. Não o amor fraternal ou o amor à vida, mas o amor _romântico_. O amor com que pessoas justificavam toda sorte de loucuras e absurdos, o amor que sobrepunha toda a razão até mesmo do mais racional dos seres.

O Hyuuga não tinha pretensões de ser um filósofo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas a verdade era que tal assunto o intrigava e a sua inclinação pelo ato da meditação proporcionava a ele muitos momentos de raciocínio contemplativo.

Entretanto, por mais que meditasse sobre o conceito de amar, não conseguia chegar a lugar algum. O amor romântico era, ainda, um sentimento tão alienígena quanto da primeira vez que se pegou indagando sobre o mesmo. Diante disso, pôde concluir apenas que era impossível para ele compreender tal espectro da emoção justamente porque nunca a havia sentido, o que resultaria em uma deficiência na sua formação intelectual, porém, ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser algo altamente vantajoso quando considerado que ele nunca agiria como um idiota apaixonado, a exemplo de muitas pessoas que conhecia — e perdera o respeito por.

E assim, a busca pela definição de amor romântico chegou ao seu desfecho e sua mente se ocupou de assuntos mais pertinentes.

Eis que em uma bela noite de sexta-feira, Neji, sendo a criatura de hábitos que ele era, se encontrava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Tenten, assim como em todas as noites de sexta-feira anteriores àquela, e segurava um pedaço de pizza com a mão direita, assim como em absolutamente todas as noites de sexta-feira anteriores àquela. A televisão estava ligada em um canal qualquer de filmes antigos, pois a morena era uma grande fã de películas de terror de baixo orçamento.

Até aquele momento, nada fora do habitual. Tenten estava com sua camiseta mais esfarrapada e cheia de buracos, o cabelo desgrenhado preso de forma desleixada e os pés jogados sobre a mesa de centro — o indício de que o final da semana se aproximava. Ela tagarelava sobre algo que lhe fugiu à atenção a alguns momentos atrás, mas que ele planejava retomar por respeito à amiga, que infelizmente podia se empolgar demais às vezes quando se tratava de seus tópicos prediletos. Foi com essa intenção que Neji esticou o braço para alcançar o último pedaço de pizza disponível na caixa e se virou para encarar a garota sentada ao seu lado.

E então, aconteceu.

"O que eu quero dizer é que isso não deveria nem ser uma _discussão_ , saca? Han atirou primeiro e ponto. Não tem o que argumentar aí," ela falava, de boca cheia, enquanto a descoberta o atingia em cheio.

Ele encontrou o amor.

O que mais o estranhava é que não havia sombra de dúvida em sua mente de que ele havia encontrado o amor, uma noção que nunca havia experimentado anteriormente, mas que podia afirmar com certeza absoluta que era exatamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele encontrara o amor em uma pessoa com a cara suja de queijo.

E, por mais bizarro que aquilo soasse em sua cabeça, inusitadamente fazia sentido: se ele conseguia olhar para Tenten e afirmar que a amava mesmo ela tendo pepperoni grudado no queixo, então só poderia significar que era genuinamente amor, o que, por sua vez, também provava que, quer existisse ou não algo divino que governava o universo e estava além da compreensão humana, o cosmos tinha inegavelmente um tremendo senso de humor.

Surpreendentemente, Neji não se sentiu prejudicado ou se desesperou, mesmo tendo inicialmente achado que aquilo era o pior que podia acontecer a alguém — uma espécie de morte enquanto em vida, ele diria. Talvez, pensou, a falta de estranheza fosse devido a alguma reação química causada pelo seu cérebro para que parecesse mais um dos processos naturais biológicos.

O que _de fato_ o surpreendeu, no entanto, foi que, em apenas meros segundos após sua descoberta, ele cometeu o mesmo ato de loucura que condenava em outros indivíduos, ao encarar com seriedade a garota ao seu lado, que lambia os dedos lambuzados de molho de tomate, e estender o último — o final, o derradeiro, o sagrado — pedaço de pizza na direção dela.

"Você quer o meu?" perguntou.

Assim, na mais nova e melhorada descrição de Hyuuga Neji para o amor — não o amor fraternal ou o amor à vida, mas o amor romântico —, o ato de amar é definido como: abrir mão do último pedaço de pizza em favor da pessoa amada.

E quando ele viu o brilho nos olhos de Tenten diante de tal ato de sacrifício por parte dele, Neji imediatamente soube: não havia sido o único a ter feito uma grande descoberta naquela noite.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cookie com o tema Pizza porque eu sou teimosa e pode passar mais 10 anos que eu ainda vou teimar em terminar essa birosca.


End file.
